


Les Chasseurs

by HannibalovesWill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, F/M, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Unstable Will
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalovesWill/pseuds/HannibalovesWill
Summary: Will, dopo l'omicidio di Garrett Jacob Hobbs e una serie di catastrofici indicenti, è costretto a trasferirsi a casa di Hannibal, in modo che lo psichiatra possa monitorarlo costantemente.A tenergli compagnia una vecchia conoscenza e un patto a cui non potrà sottrarsi.





	Les Chasseurs

**LES CHASSEURS**  
  
_\- di come Will ci casca, ancora una volta -_

 

Dean era stato ritrovato alle 5:00 spaccate da due sfortunati contadini del Maryland. Will Graham era stato contattato tre ore dopo, quando il sospetto di omicidio era stato confermato. 

 Destato dal suo sonno agitato, il profiler si era fiondato a 150 all’ora sulla strada di campagna, con una guida assolutamente instabile e la mente poco lucida. Abigail Hobbs era sbucata dal bosco, correndo affannata sull’asfalto freddo di Novembre, senza preavviso, senza prima avvertire o gridare; in un battito di ciglia aveva violato con arroganza la spessa alienazione di Will, invadendo il suo campo visivo e vitale. 

Will non lo aveva preventivato e, quindi, nemmeno consentito, ma Abigail era irreversibilmente entrata a far parte del suo universo, priva di conoscenza e sanguinante, sul parabrezza dell’auto grigia. 

 

*******

 

Will seguì l’ambulanza, mentre aveva ancora la mente altrove. Le gote dolci della ragazza gli avevano sfiorato gli occhi, incrinando il vetro del veicolo con un rumore che gli aveva procurato la stessa sensazione di quando, nel dormiveglia, sognava di cadere, e si sveglia poi spaventato e ansimante, ma al sicuro.

  I capelli folti avevano creato un’ aurea di luce scura che lo aveva estraniato dal contesto, obbligandolo a concentrarsi sulla macabra bellezza di quell’istante. Se avesse dovuto analizzare il cadavere di Abigail si sarebbe immedesimato in se stesso, in un incurabile e disastroso effetto matrioska: investiagatore della sua colpevolezza e colpevole nel medesimo attimo, all’infinito. 

 Ma, fortunatamente, la ragazza aveva riportato  _solo_  un forte trauma cranico e gravi lesioni al braccio sinistro, tra cui la frattura del polso.

 Will non riusciva a capire dove concentrarsi. Volava in cerchio e non trovava l’albero giusto su cui potersi posare e riflettere, fermandosi per un solo momento a respirare. Non era riuscito a portare a termine una singola cosa da quando aveva aperto occhio: Dean era rimasto senza la sua analisi, Jack senza una teoria esaustiva a riguardo della morte del ragazzo, e Abigail non era né morta né viva.

 Iniziava e non concludeva. Si era anche dimenticato di dare da mangiare ai cani, prima di uscire di casa. 

 In tutta sincerità, quella mattina, gli si era accesa nella mente la profonda tentazione di schiantarsi contro il terzo faggio sulla destra, nel viale che conduceva alla proprietà dov’era stato ritrovato il cadavere: avrebbe scritto la parola fine ai suoi impegni, ai doveri a cui adempiere, ai debiti da pagare, controllando il tempo come un re; imponendosi sul destino. Poi le ore che trascorrevano inesorabili e la pioggia che non cessava di cadere lo avevano amaramente dissuaso dal lasciare questo mondo. 

  Mentre l’ambulanza scortava il corpo della ragazza fino all’ospedale di Baltimora, Will si domandò se, col tempo, Abigail si sarebbe rivelata la punizione giusta per aver anche solo pensato di attentare alla sua esistenza, o un regalo per comprendere che, anche nelle difficoltà, investire qualcuno può essere il punto di partenza per imparare ad amare se stessi. 

 

***

 

Hannibal ostentava quella calma di cui Will si abbeverava come un matto per non cadere nella confusione, nel panico di tanti eventi che si accavallano e che distruggono lentamente la normalità: la dolce normalità che il profiler non toccava da mesi. Si agganciava alle sue mani salde, agli occhi mai tremolanti e sempre sicuri dei proprio sguardi, fermi e onniscienti; gli permetteva ogni cosa, pur di ricevere in cambio quella luminosa sensazione di protezione: delle braccia di un padre che sono eterne e lo stringono in un abbraccio senza fine, potente come un uragano. Cercava mille rassicurazioni e puntualmente si trovava la strada sbarrata dalle spalle imponenti di Hannibal, che parevano, indipendentemente dalla situazione, avere la morale pronta; la conclusione al disegno che Will tentava in vano di terminare. 

 Ma si era rotto qualcosa, esattamente qualche settimana prima dell’incidente. Gesti impercettibili che avevano mutato la loro consuetudine, diventando freddi attimi, estranei al mondo che Will stava costruendo con paura. Si era perso in un intrico di domande ed estremamente troppi timori da dominare. L’instabilità lo aveva sopraffatto, presentandogli ogni notte lo stesso incubo: Garrett Jacob Hobbs che semplicemente lo fissa, e svita il cranio, suggerendogli di fare un viaggio buio e umido all’interno di quell’ambiente  cerebrale così dismesso ma attraente. Lo tentava, peggio di un diavolo, e Will non si era sentito di dirlo, nemmeno alla sua coscienza, nemmeno ad Hannibal. 

 Poi la vita aveva spinto affinché lui confessasse il suo grande peccato: investire quella che più tardi aveva scoperto essere la figlia del suo Demone lo avrebbe portato a gridare al mondo che, nel profondo del cuore, voleva conoscere l’uomo nella sua bruttezza, nella sua degenerazione. Aspirava a scoprire il metodo per ricucire lo strappo che divide un universo da un altro; lo strappo che fa rinascere l’uomo in una chiave nuova e orribile e terribilmente affascinante. E per cominciare aveva scoperto che le graffette non erano sufficienti per ricongiungere la sua ferita: prima e dopo l'omicidio di Hobbs. 

 Allora non si confidava, aveva una paura spaventosa del contatto, dei rapporti, e guidava decisamente troppo veloce. 

 

 Quando Hannibal apparve nel lungo corridoio d’ospedale, Will interruppe la lunga veglia sulla dolce Abigail, che dormiva in uno stato apparentemente sereno. Abbassò lo sguardo fissandosi la punta delle scarpe sporche di terra e chiuse la sua mente, posizionandosi altrove sulla terra, in un posto dove niente poteva toccarlo o distrarlo. Perse però attrito con quella dimensione quando la mano di Hannibal gli toccò delicatamente la spalla. 

 «Chiederti come stai potrebbe sembrare fuori luogo, ma qualsiasi risposta vorrai darmi mi assicurerà che sei ancora qui, con noi», accavallò le gambe, appoggiandosi allo schienale della scomoda sedia, «con me», terminò poi il dottore, incrociando le mani sullo stomaco.

 

 Il consulto che lo psichiatra aveva avuto con Jack era durato più di un’ora. La giovane Abigail, scomparsa dopo l’omicidio del padre - commesso da Will in una circostanza in cui la legge giustificava l’atto - aveva vagato per tre giorni nei boschi, fino a quella mattina quando, sempre Will, l’aveva  _incontrata_.

 Hannibal era stato attratto dall’ironia con cui la vita, esperta sarta, aveva intrecciato i destini di Will e di Abigail. L’occasione non gli si era mai presentata così ricca di doni: tutti gli elementi erano ideali per dipingere un quadro dalle fattezze perfette, scendendo nell’inesplorato, sperimentando, divertendosi.  Abigail e Will: la fortuna li aveva fatti incontrare e lui avrebbe pensato a renderli unici. 

 «Credo che questa sia stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso», sussurrò Will, per non spezzare l’atmosfera fragile che si era creata.

 «Allora c’è qualcosa che non mi hai confessato», suggerì Hannibal e Will si massaggiò le tempie, sfinito. 

 «Per quanto tenti di occultarlo, non potrai mai rendermi cieco davanti all’evidenza: forse Jack non vede, ma io l’ho percepito, Will», gli posò la grande mano sul ginocchio, «hai bisogno di me per uscire da questa situazione, ed io ho bisogno di aiutarti.»

«Ci aiutiamo a vicenda», Will abbozzò un sorriso: Hannibal annuì, contraccambiando il tenero gesto. 

 Poi il ragazzo gli appoggiò la testa sul petto, attendendo di essere circondato, soffocato dalla forza di Hannibal, mentre piangeva silenzioso. Tra i muti singhiozzi pregò il dottore, come se nella sua vita non facesse altro che sbagliare e  sbagliare, di continuo: «Per favore, ricominciamo la terapia». 

E Hannibal lo abbracciò, lo cullò, lasciando che il serpente allegro che gli strisciava tra le costole si cibasse di quel momento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> N.d.A:  
> Eccomi con una fanfiction di pochi capitoli, dopo una lunga assenza dal fandom.   
>  Ho sempre considerato Hannibal e Will due personaggi estremamente difficili da gestire - soprattutto Hannibal -, quindi scrivere di loro è, per me, costantemente una sfida, una sperimentazione.  
> Dalle prossime volte i capitoli saranno un po' più lunghi, ma intanto iniziamo così.
> 
> Spero che il prologo possa avervi incuriositi.
> 
> Alla prossima.


End file.
